


Jealous Girls

by ebonysblues



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Lydia Martin, Bisexual Female Characters, Bisexual Kira, Bisexual Malia, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Girls Kissing, Girls in Love, Human Kira, Human Malia, Jealous Malia, Jealousy, Kissing, Lydia Martin Is So Done, Lydia is a Good Friend, Matchmaker Lydia, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance, Scott is a Good Friend, Stiles Stilinski is a Good Friend, Teen Angst, jealous Kira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonysblues/pseuds/ebonysblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia plays matchmaker and schemes a plan to get Malia and Kira together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun reading!

Lydia has had enough. She is absolutely done with Malia and Kira. She is completely finished with the pining looks and the doe eyes they give each other when they think the other isn't looking. Lydia just wants her friends to be happy. Together. 

Not only that, she also wants them to quit annoying her with their problems on how to get the other to like them.

Lydia had to told them, directly (on separate occasions, of course) that neither girl had anything to worry about. That they weren't alone in the 'I have feelings for my best friend' department. But both girls shrugged her off, saying 'Malia couldn't possibly have feelings for me,' and 'Kira and I are just friends, as much as I care about her, I'm going to have to push my feelings aside.' 

Lydia wonders why they're making it so difficult on themselves. She knows that if one them finally decides to grow a pair and works up the nerve to ask the other out, then things would end up great. So far, though, neither girl had worked up the courage to go for it. So now, It's up to Lydia to make sure they finally do. 

The strawberry blonde teen knows exactly how to get the two girls to do it, too. She knew it the moment she saw the cold hard glare Malia was giving Scott just because he was standing next to Kira.

Jealousy. Lydia was going to get the girls jealous to make them realize it was finally time to share their feelings.

Lydia nods and smiles gleefully, already formulating a plan while also working on her A.P. U.S. History homework. 

 

***

 

Kira walks to school with her head low and her hands in her pocket. She mutters to herself, trying to work up her courage but probably just ends up making herself look crazy. "I can do this. I know I can. Just let the words fall off of my tongue. I have nothing to worry about. Malia will say yes, I mean, at least I hope she will." She stops muttering as she begins to frown. Kira bites her lip, wondering if Malia feels the same way as she does. She doesn't want to risk losing Malia as a friend. Malia is the one who got Kira out of her shell, inspired her to not care what people think. Kira doesn't want to risk that for the slim chance of having something more. She then changes her mind once again about telling Malia her feelings. 

The dark haired girl continues walking, stepping on the leaves as she does. She begins to hear the ecstatic chatter of adolescents as she walks onto Beacon Hill's school campus. She lifts her head up, eyes tearing away from the ground. 

They instead rest on the familiar 17 year old girl. The girl Kira can't stop thinking about, the girl with the wild hair, slim figure, and beautiful eyes. Malia Tate.

Kira's eyes begin to narrow, realizing Malia isn't walking alone. Actually, she isn't even walking anymore. Now, she's just standing still, tugging on the sleeves of the person alongside her. 

Stiles. Stiles is the one Malia has been walking with and talking to. And apparently laughing with. Kira continues watching as Stiles wraps his arms around Malia's waist, pulling their bodies closer. Malia slides her arms around Stiles' neck and places her head on his chest. 

Kira frowns even more, furrowing her eyebrows. She nervously taps her fingers against her thigh. 'Why are they hugging? It's not because they like each other, is it? Like, really like each other? Is that why they were walking together? What if they were talking because Stiles was asking Malia out? I mean, they've always been good friends. Stiles has known Malia longer than I have. Maybe Stiles had realized he wanted to be more than friends and decided to act on it. Malia probably said yes and that's why they're hugging.'

Kira discontinues her erratic thoughts, her eyes watering. The dark haired girl knows it's stupid but she can't help it. Kira's always been an emotional person. She glares daggers at the sight of Stiles and Malia. She also knows she's being irrational but she continues to worry if there's any truth to her thoughts. 

Ultimately, Kira decides to stop beating herself up even more. She blinks back her tears and turns on her heels, walking away in the direction of the other school entrance.

 

***

 

Lydia meets up with Stiles at his locker. As the young man opens it, she eagerly demands, "What happened!? Tell me everything!" 

Stiles sighs, telling her, "I did everything you told me to. I joked around with her and got her to hug me. And before you ask, the answer is yes. Kira looked upset. At first, she looked like she was going to cry and then she looked like she was going to murder me in my sleep. She was practically glaring a hole into my face." He says, pulling his A.P. Lit book and putting it into his backpack. 

Lydia nods, "Yeah, that sounds like her."

"I also did you one better. I got Malia to promise me that she would ask Kira out if I asked Derek out. What she doesn't know is that me and Derek have been dating for a week now." 

Lydia grins proudly, her eyes lighting up, "You sly fox! Have I told you how much I love you?"

Stiles beams, nodding his head. "Yeah Lyds, only about a thousand times."

"Well it's true," the strawberry blonde teen replies. Stiles slams his locker door shut while she talks.

"I know." The teen says, taking her hand into his as they walk down the hall.

 

***

 

'What's up with Kira?' Malia asks herself. 'Did I do something to upset her? Maybe I pushed her into doing something she didn't want to do.' She considers this but knows she hasn't forced Kira to tag along on one of her crazy shemes in a while (last tuesday).

Malia thinks all of this as she walks out of her last period. She enters into the hallway, pushing people out of her way. She's striding toward the school exit when she catches sight of the girl who's been on her mind all day. Kira Yukimura.

Malia sees that the girl is on the other side of the hallway, walking with Scott. Malia makes her way over to them, weaving herself through the crowd of people.

About halfway, she hears Scott say, "So, what are you doing this Friday?" 

Malia stops dead in her tracks, her heart beat slows and her breath becomes ragged as the words register. 'Is Scott asking Kira out? No, no, no! He can't. Kira, she- I haven't even had a chance to ask her out yet. Well, actually that's a lie. I've had tons of chances. Even still, there's no one who knows Kira like I do, no one who would better fit with her than me. It's preposterous to even think that Kira would say-

"Sure, I'd love to." Malia hears Kira say.

'Did I really just hear that? Did Kira say  _yes?_ She did. She told him yes.' Malia gets this gross, sickening sensation in her gut, like she's going to throw up. Malia takes a few steps back, pushing against people in her way. She immediately heads in the opposite direction, to the exit. The school door closes loudly as she walks off of the school campus. Her dark boots pound just as loudly as she heads to her car, fuming.

She slams the car door shut, feeling disgusting and repulsed. Malia places her hands on the steering wheel, repeatedly pounding her fists against it. Her hands begin to hurt as much as her heart does. Malia begins to think she deserves the pain. 

How could she have been so stupid as to have thought that things would be better if she pushed her feelings for Kira aside?

Things are definitely not better. Everything hurts. What could Malia possibly have been thinking? Was it that no one would think to ask Kira out? Kira is beautiful, too beautiful to be single. So of course someone realized that and decided to ask the girl out. 

It just so happens that that guy is Scott. Adorable, dimpled, puppy dog Scott.

Malia tries to hate the guy but she stops when she finds out she can't. Scott is too much of a good person to be hated. 

She knows if Scott and Kira started dating, Scott would be a good boyfriend. A great boyfriend, in fact. 

Malia drops her head down into her lap and groans loudly. 'How could I have let Scott ask Kira out before me? I have to make this right. I have to.' Malia thinks, lifting her head up. 

Malia sits in her car for half an hour just thinking of how to tell her feelings to Kira. Finally, she puts her keys in the ignition, turns it, and starts the car. The teen steers the wheel, driving out of the school parking lot.

Malia heads for the only place she can think of- the home of the girl she's in love with. 

 

***

 

The strawberry blonde waits for Scott at his motorcycle. She stands close to it but not so close as to touch it. She didn't want to get dirt on her. 

After a couple minutes, Lydia sees the floppy haired boy heading her way. They greet each other, saying, "Hey." 

Scott smiles brightly, "Everything went according to plan. I asked Kira to tutor me like you told me to."

"And..." 

"Well, of course she said yes."

Lydias eyes begin to narrow, "Did you-"

"Yes, I made sure Malia was in earshot and that the phrasing was really vague." 

Lydia lets out a deep breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "How did she react?" 

"Not like I expected. I thought she would murder me but no. She looked-" he pauses, thinking of how to describe it. "Heartbroken."

The teenage girl watches as a frown appears on Scott's usually cheery face. "This is all for a good reason, isn't it? I didn't break her heart for nothing, did I?" Scott asks, looking at Lydia with huge brown eyes. He feels conflicted about whether or not it was a good decision to aid Lydia in her plan. 

Lydia in turn, narrows her eyes and purses her lips. "Scott, do you not trust me? My plans are bulletproof. The end  _will_ justify the means because Malia and Kira _will_  get their act together." Her words come out rushed and fierce, proving her confidence.

Scott nods his head, "I trust you, Lydia." 

The girl smiles," Okay then, I will see you tomorrow." She moves out of the young mans way so he can get onto his motorcycle. 

Scott gives Lydia a hug before settling himself onto his ride. "Maybe Malia and Kira will be together by then." 

"Maybe." Lydia says softly, watching as Scott pulls out of the parking lot and drives away.

 

***

 

Kira paces around her room, thinking of Malia. Malia and Stiles, to be exact. 

It's not as if Kira wants to keep thinking of Stiles with his arms wrapped tightly around Malia but her mind isn't giving her much of a choice. All that's been on her mind for the entire day is the sight of the two holding each other. 

She knows she's been acting weird around Malia because of it but she doesn't know what she can do about it. It's not like she can tell herself to stop loving the girl and have it happen. Kira doesn't even think she wants that to happen. 

The dark haired girl decides to stop causing a draft and sits down on her bed. She sighs deeply, feeling nothing but frustration. She lets herself fall, her back hitting the soft mattress. Kira closes her eyes, wanting to sink into the dark world known as sleep. 

 

It's her mother's voice that finally wakes her up. "Kira! Malia's at the door for you!" Her mother yells, snapping the girl awake. 

Kira yawns, rubbing the tiredness out of her eyes. She groans, yelling back down to her mom," Send her to my room!" 

She huffs out a breath of air and sits up. Kira waits for the door to open and for Malia to walk in.

Kira hopes to God that Malia isn't here to tell her she wants to stop hanging out with her. The girl worries that being weird around Malia will make her stop wanting to hang out with her. She knows it's completely crazy but she continues to think this as Malia opens the door. 

There's a still in the air as Malia stands in the doorway. Kira bites her lip, waiting for the other girl to say something. The dark haired girl stares at the other teen and nervously taps her feet. 

"Hey." Malia finally says after a couple seconds. She says it quietly, almost as if she were nervous. 

"Hey," Kira replies. "What are you doing here?" 

Malia steps closer to Kira, inching herself away from the door. Kira watches as Malia takes a shaky breath, further worrying her. "I came here to tell you... I don't want to be your friend anymore."

Kira's eyes lose their bright shining light, her mouth falls open and her heartbeat slows. 'This can't be happening. She- she wants to stop being friends?' Kira can feel her heart shatter into a million tiny pieces, she can practically see the pieces fall onto the floor. She thinks she's about to cry when she realizes her eyes are already watering. 

Kira feels so heartbroken, she almost misses the next couple of words that come out of Malia's mouth. "No! No, no, no. That's not what I meant." The girl exclaims, walking over to Kira and sitting down next to her. "What I meant was- What I mean is, I don't want us to be just friends. I want us to be more than friends. 

 

***

 

"I want us to be more than friends." Malia finishes, hooking her thumb and index finger on Kira's chin. She turns Kira's face so that they are eye to eye. Malia notices as the light seeps back into Kira's eyes. 

Malia not so subtly licks her lips, causing Kira's brown orbs to focus on them. The two girls slowly inch their faces closer together until finally they press their lips together. It's more than Malia ever could have hoped for, more than she could ever have imagined. Kira's lips feel amazing and soft against hers.

Malia wonders how she could have once told herself that things would be better if she and Kira were just friends. She now knows that things are incredibly fantastic being more than friends with Kira Yukimura. 

Malia pulls away to ask, "You're okay with this?" 

Kira nods, saying," Yes." She takes a breath before asking, "Do you mind me asking what sparked this sudden confession? I'm not saying that I'm not okay with this, I'm only saying I want to know why." 

"I don't mind, but do you think you can answer this question for me first? What's going on between you and Scott?"

Kira gets a confused look on her face. "Me and Scott? Nothing. Why?"

"I heard him ask you what you were doing this Friday... and I kind of figured-"

Kira's laugh breaks off Malia's sentence. "Scott was only asking me to be his tutor. That's it."

"Oh," Malia exhales, relief coming through in that single word.

"While we're asking questions, what's up with you and Stiles?"

Malia gives the same confused look as Kira did. "What do you mean?"

"This morning I saw you and him hugging. I thought maybe-"

Now it's Malia's turn to laugh. "That's just how we sign off on our deals. We hug and it's official."

Kira nods and asks," So what was the deal?"

Malia smiles, "Stiles got me to promise him that I would ask you out and in return he would finally asks out Derek Hale. The thing is, though, Stiles doesn't know that I know he and Derek are already dating. The asshole thought that he could pull a fast one on me, well he thought wrong. I'll get him, sure enough. Just wait." 

Kira smiles but then quickly frowns as the words register in her mind. "Are you saying you only did this because of a deal?"

"No! Oh God, why do I always say the wrong thing? I did this because I finally realized how much you mean to me and how much I want us to be together." Malia says. Her hand that's not cupping Kira's face wraps itself around the girls waist, bringing them closer. 

"So, are we then?" Kira asks.

"Are we what?"

"Together?" 

Malia smiles, showing off her perfect white teeth. " Yes... that is if you want us to be."

Kira eagerly nods her head," I do. I really do." The girl smiles at Malia and surges forward, closing the distance between their lips.

 

***

 

Lydia has a smug grin on her face the entire morning. It starts off with Kira and Malia sucking face in front off the school entrance. It was endearing for the first two seconds and then it quickly turned gross.

The intelligent girl wonders why she even wanted them together in the first place. She then remembers all of the times Malia and Kira came to hear to whine and moan about the other and knows she did the right thing. 

Lydia's eyes light up as she thinks to herself, 'Another scheme completed. Well done, Lydia Martin. Well done.'

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments (even constructive criticism) are welcome.


End file.
